Sheets
by LilBlackBird
Summary: Based on the song If These Sheets Were The States by All Time low. RobStar AU. Random drabble written from 1:58 am to 3:38 am. Thanks for checking it out. One Shot.


**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have been grounded for so long. So, I wrote this at two in the morning for a RobStar AU, my only inspiration being the song "If These Sheets Were the States" by All Time Low.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own All Time Low or Teen Titans. I do, however, own a pair of black boots and knee high Slytherin socks.**

"Richard. . . I understand the you are doing the missing of me. But you have not been able to give me a reason to stay with you in New York, so I had to come back. I am sorry," Kori Andre told her boyfriend- or recent ex. She wasn't sure yet. She didn't know if she actually wanted to figure out.

"Kori, you know that I- I mean, that I'm-" the man on the other end of the line, Richard, was obviously frustrated. He and the foreign girl had met while she was in New York, where she and a friend were staying for a year before moving back to California. While she was there, she and Richard, the friend of her friend, had discovered each other and fallen in love. He wanted her to stay with him, more than he had ever wanted anything, but he was terrible with feelings and words and didn't know how to tell her. "Okay, Kori. I'll call you again tomorrow," he told her, sighing and hanging up the phone without another word.

Richard Grayson was not a emotional man. He was cold, distant. Tall, dark, and ruggedly handsome. Strong and silent. They were all qualities he possessed. The ability to easily and readily express his feelings with others was not one of them. He was a business man, growing up to take over Wayne enterprises for his adoptive father, Bruce. Pair that with an expensive suit, blue eyes, fair skin, and black hair, and you have the ultimate attraction for women. Somehow, Kori had seen right past that. She never saw the money or the face. She saw the awkward and constantly anxious man hiding behind the facade, and she fell in love with him. But when he couldn't verbalize why she should stay with him, she packed up her things, and Rachel moved them right back to the West Coast.

Richard pushed through the door and into his flat, trying to pretend that he would be fine, that he wasn't bothered by this. Even without the glance in the mirror at the dark smudges beneath his eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. He hadn't properly slept in days, because he couldn't sleep when she wasn't there, her heat offsetting his chill. He was absolutely miserable when she wasn't around. He wished that the states could be as easily moved as his sheets, because then he could just fold them end over end bring her back to him.

Kori sighed, twisting a lock of orange hair around her finger and silently picking at her blueberry scone. She usually had the appetite of a horse, but lately she was barely eating. "Friend Rachel, what am I to do? Richard. . . he does not love me the way I do him," she mumbled dejectedly. It had been at least a week since she moved back to California, and every single moment of it was agonizing.

Rachel sighed. "Kori, Dick loves you. He's just an ass," she deadpanned. She had known the boy since she was six years old, so he was like a brother to her. Though, in her opinion, that didn't make him any less of an idiot.

"If he loves me, then why would he refrain from telling me so? I told him so weeks ago!" Kori argued.

"I know, Kori, I know. But Dick is. . . different," replied Rachel. She had tried to explain this fact many a time in the past week, but her best friend simply didn't seem to understand that Dick didn't know how to tell her he loved her. He didn't know how to do things simply. Just then Kori's phone rang, and, upon seeing Richard's name and picture on screen, answered immediately.

"Richard!" she exclaimed happily, her mouth pulling into a smile.

"Kori," he responded, his voice making her name sound almost like a prayer. Just hearing her made him feel better. "Hi. I called because- well, I want one more day with you. Just one more day to talk to you, to try and make you understand me," he begged.

She shook her head, but realized he couldn't see her. "I- I can not, Richard. I must not just leave and go back to New York for _one day_. That would be, how you say, ridiculous," she responded. Rachel's mouth dropped open as she stared over Kori's shoulder, but the red haired girl was too distressed to notice.

"I never said we had to be in New York," he countered softly. "Turn around," he instructed. She did so, confused, only to find Richard stepping off of a helicopter in a pair of black slacks and a hastily buttoned white shirt, his hair sticking up in every possible direction and his sunglasses caked in dust motes and water spots, when they were usually sterile.

"Richard," she breathed softly, and it was like the weight of the world had just fallen from her shoulders. She shot out of her seat and sprinted, launching herself into his arms before he was a full two steps off the helicopter. He wrapped his arms around her, and for a beautiful moment, he remembered what it was like to feel complete.

"Kori," he mumbled into her hair, taking a deep breath. "Kori, I've missed you and I-" his voice broke, and he realized he still couldn't force out the words _need to be with you._ "I'm moving my company to California. And I'm going to move out here as well," he told her.

"That is wonderful, Richard, but you flew to California in a helicopter to tell me that?" she asked.

"No, Kori. I flew here in the jet, but a taxi would be too slow, so I took the chopper," he explained. "But that's really not the point right now. The point is I'm here, and you're here, and we can be together."

She shook her head. "No, Richard. Just because you are here now does not change things. You still have not given me a reason to be with you," she argued sternly. As much as she loved him, she refused to budge on this.

Frustrated, he shoved a hand through his hair. He didn't know how to directly say that he loved her. "I-" He groaned. "A reason to be with me is because you make me _better_ , Kori. I can't sleep or eat when you aren't there. I can't _breathe_ , Kori. I'm out of place, out of focus. I need you," he told her, voice breaking at the end. "Please tell me that you'll stay, Kori. I love you," he pleaded, hugging her even tighter.

Tears streaming down her face, she simply murmured, "I'll stay."


End file.
